1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a blood pressure monitoring apparatus for repetitively measuring blood pressure of a subject, and particularly such an apparatus which has a display device for displaying the repetitively measured blood pressures.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Blood pressure of a living body usually varies a comparatively large amount in a day, and also may be varied as a result of administration of medicine, for example. Therefore, it is carried out to measure and record a blood pressure of an inpatient three times or so per day. In the case of a patient whose blood pressure should be monitored, a nurse attending on the patient has to measure the blood pressure more frequently. This is a comparatively heavy burden on her. Thus, there has been known a blood pressure monitoring apparatus for repetitively measuring and displaying blood pressure of a subject.
However, the known monitoring apparatus is adapted to display, at regular intervals, the repetitively measured blood pressures together with the times at which the blood pressures have been measured. Accordingly the prior art apparatus does not permit the user to readily grasp a time-wise varying trend of the repetitively measured blood pressures, particularly in the case where the blood pressure measurements are effected at irregular time intervals or at regular intervals of a comparatively long time.